Nico Di Angelo
by Von de Vohn
Summary: Nico Di Angelo. His POV throughout the whole PJO series.
1. Chapter 1

Nico Di Angelo

Hi, I'm Nico Di Angelo. In case you're wondering, I have the worst life in the history of lives. The best thing about my life was Bianca, my sister. My sister is the best thing since the Mythomagic game came out. Anyway, right now my life is taking a vacation from its usual badness. Bianca and I are in a hotel called the Lotus Cash Casino.

The place was awesome. "Bianca, can I go shoot the targets with the shotgun?" I asked innocently.

"No, you know I don't like you shooting guns." She replied sternly. That didn't bother me though. There was tons of other games, and they were all for free. Hear that? FREE!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We spent the next few weeks, maybe a month, in total luxury. Showers every day, four poster beds, and more games then you could count. Big change from living on the streets, huh? I was content to live there forever when the guy came. My mind whirred. He wore a big cloak, and a hat that covered his face.

I thought about every Greek monster I could. That knowledge was extensive, but I couldn't pin one on him. Maybe he was just a regular guy. The man walked up to the counter and started talking to the clerk-guy.

"Bianca." I whispered.

"What?" She whispered back.

"I don't like this guy, he creeps me out." I said.

"It's alright Nico, he's just someone checking in." She said. I wasn't so sure. I became even less sure when he motioned for us to come over to him. We walked over slowly, unsure of what to think.

"Bianca and Nico Di Angelo, you are released into custody of this man." The clerk said. Before we could say that we didn't know him, he hauled us outside.

"Don't worry, I'm a lawyer." Was all he said. When he set us down, Bianca jumped in front of me protectively.

"Who are you?" Bianca demanded.

"A friend of your father's." He said.

"Really now?" Bianca replied snidely. Go Bianca! Bianca, 1 Coatguy, 0.

"Listen girlie," He started. " I have half a mind to k-" He didn't finish. Nobody talks to Bianca that way. I kicked his shin as hard as I could.

He muttered something weird, probably a curse. Then he made a grab for me, and I hopped away nimbly. Coatguy held his breath. "It's okay, I'm just taking you to a new school."

"I'm with the trust fund that helps you kids out." He said. That could be true. A bank had been paying for us to go to different schools all the time. We only stopped at the hotel to wait for a lawyer to take us to a new school.

My adventurous side kicked in. "Come on Bianca, he's probably telling the truth."

Bianca readjusted her floppy green cap. "Fine." She answered. The guy lead us to his car. It was nice, a large Hummer with tinted windows. We climbed in, and sat down. The ride began.

Suddenly it hit me, the world was different. Bianca must have noticed too, because she also stared at the new sidewalks that I definitely didn't remember.

We didn't say anything, not with the "lawyer" listening in. as it turned out, he hadn't been lying. We pulled into a lot after a long ride. The look of the school made my jaw drop. It was a castle. Like a real med-evil castle.

"Sweet." I murmured under my breath.

"Westover Military School." Coatguy announced. Military school. Great.

Bianca and I walked through the doors…..


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or any of its characters……. sadly….. Because Nico's cool…**

**Thanks to Princess Escalus, Jonove1203, Electroclasm, and Rainy xXxrainyxXx for the reviews. Jonove, Nico tried to pin a Greek monster on the guy because he's addicted to Mythomagic. Haven't you ever been 11? He wants his life to have monsters and such. Thanks a lot for the reviews guys. This is my first fanfic.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Umm, okay, big? I walked through massive doors to see some guy waiting for us. Weird….. He had two different colored eyes. I turned to look questioningly at coat guy, but he wasn't there. People told me that was part of ADHD, which me and Bianca were diagnosed with. That and dyslexia. I turned back to the two eye guy. **(AN: Rhyme!)**

He glared evilly at me, already making me want to give him a swift kick in a painful place. "I am Dr. Thorn," He said matter-of-factly. "Come with me to your classes." Umm, that wasn't abrupt.

It wasn't the abruptness that made me feel uncomfortable. It was Dr. Thorn. He just wasn't anything we had ever met before. He emanated power.

He directed us through the school. There were old swords, shields, statues; all in all it was pretty cool. We walked in a huge place, which was in my guess a cafeteria. Kids were eating, laughing, and joking around.

"Settle down!" Dr Thorn roared. Can we say strict? Yah, we can. The tumult instantly went down. Apparently Dr Thorn was feared.

Dr. Thorn left to talk to another teacher, one kid, a senior by the looks of him, got prodded by his friends. He stood up and said, "Hey Dr Corn!" With that he heaved his corn on the cob.

Dr Thorn calmly turned and plucked the corn out of the air, I felt my mouth drop. Dr. Thorn pointed to the hallway. Oh boy.

Anyway, I was directed by some guy who looked like an army veteran to the guy's dormitories. Some lady directed Bianca away. Probably to the girl's dormitories. When I got to my dorm I noticed something.

It was all neat and tidy. I suppose they want me to be all military clean huh? Good luck with that.

A couple guys came in and nodded at me. I crashed early, because you never know what's going to happen. 

The next day, we got a new kid. He looked kind of funny. He introduced himself as Grover. He seemed 1-2 years older then me, but he had a fuzzy goatee and severe acne. He looked around, and then came right over to me.

"Hey, I'm Grover," He said.

"Nico," I told him. And this is my sister Bianca.

"Hey." He supplied.

After that Grover sort of became our friend. Sort of. We set of to get breakfast. I noticed Grover seemed to look at us a lot, as if he were evaluating us. He even seemed interested in Mythomagic.

"You see," I explained, "Dionysus can only rejuvenate himself when he attacks first, and then gets attacked.

"Mhmh," Grover mumbled. He actually did see, semi- interested in this super-crazy-awesome card game. 

" And Artemis and Apollo can attack from up to two spaces away without fear of getting hit back, unless its Zeus Apollo or Artemis." I finished.

He seemed distracted. "Umm, Nico?" He started, " I gotta go contac- I mean, go to the bathroom." HE ran off.

Me, being the snoopy little kid I am, followed him. I really doubted he had to go to the bathroom. However, he did. Feeling slightly relieved, I started to walk back to the dorms.

Then I heard something from the bathroom. I could've sworn it was Grover saying, " Iris, goddess of the rainbow, accept my offering." 

I hurried over and peeked through the door. Grover tossed something gold-colored into a little rainbow that had been made from the shower.

"Camp half-blood." Grover stated, and the rainbow swirled. It created an image of some camp with a middle aged guy in a wheelchair looking at Grover.

"I found them!" Grover exclaimed. "They are powerful, yes, as in two, and I suspect they are in danger." 

"I'll send some campers." Chiron said. 

"Chiron, I believe there is a very powerful monster here." Grover warned.

"In that case I'll send Thalia, Annabeth and Percy." Chiron said. Grover looked relieved. Then he waved his hand through the rainbow, breaking the connection.

I ran back to the dorm, feeling sweat slide down my face and soak my mess of jet-black hair. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**There you go. Sorry for the little AU there, but that scene was so fun to write. Review please. Am I getting better? Worse? Too much detail? Not enough? Longer chapters? Click the review button and tell me.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey yall. Thanks to all you reviewers, you know who you are. Anyway, sorry it took me so long to update. I just needed to take a look at my Titan's Curse, and it was not at my house. Also, sorry Rick, I have forgotten 1 disclaimer! How terrible of me. Without further ado, my second ever disclaimer! …….. And chapter 3!_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Disclaimer: I do not own any PJO characters. Nor do I own a big enough bookshelf…. But that's off topic._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

A dance. Of course. Within the first week of being here, we have a stinkin dance. Because that is exactly what my 11-year old messed up life needs. A dance. Especially after that incident in the bathroom.

Anyway, I was looking for Bianca. I had not told her about Grover talking to some Chiron dude. I finally found her in the cafeteria. A guy was following her.

"Please?" He asked.

"I'm not going to the dance with you." Bianca said impatiently.

"C'mon." He pleaded. What a dork/loser/lovesick loser.

"Nico!" She said coming over to me. She was obviously happy to get away from that….. Well, what I called him earlier.

"Bianca, listen to this." I told her about all that happened in the bathroom.

"Are you feeling okay?' She asked reaching for my forehead.

"I'm fine!" I said jumping back. "I really did see him do all that."

"Life isn't Mythomagic." She said sighing. "But whatever, I'll go ask him about it." She started to walk out the door.

"I think this is something we shouldn't talk to him about." I said solemnly. Unheeded she went to look for Grover.

I walked around the school, no doubt missing at least three classes. I suddenly saw Grover and Bianca talking. Grover looked like he was just caught cheating on a test. Bianca looked like my sister. She had her hands on her hips and was glaring defiantly at him.

"I can tell there's something you're not telling me." She huffed. "I don't believe Nico's crazy story anymore then you do, but I can tell that you're lying. I catch Nico lying all the time.'

Ahahahahah! Catch me lying. That last part was a huge lie, as I was an excellent liar, thank you very much.

"Uhhhh." He stuttered. "I gotta go to the bathroom." Like I didn't that one before. Did you catch the sarcasm? Sure hope so.

I walked back to my dorm. The teachers were probably looking for me. Even in this military school, nobody can catch me. I just seem to never get caught. Which, by the way, is totally worth a Hoo-ya!

I laid down on the rock hard mattress and drifted into blissful sleep.

I woke up to see two different colored eyes staring into my own. Dr Thorn. Perfect.

"You skipped four classes!" He roared.

"And you need a chill-pill." I muttered under my breath.

"What?" He said glaring at me.

"I said that's a nice tie you're wearing." I stated. I only slept for about two hours, so my clothes were still fresh. In hobo terms anyway. I quickly walked away, but I turned to see Dr thorn look down at his shirt. He wasn't wearing a tie.

I felt a tad rebellious, co I sprinted toward the cafeteria. I was about to enter when I slammed into Grover. Stumbling back, I gasped, "Where's Bianca?" Grover gestured toward a table in the cafeteria.

Sure enough, Bianca was there. "Dance today." She mumbled. Joy.

I grabbed a bagel and munched on it. Then, get ready for this, I went to my classes! Aren't I just an _angel_?

The day dragged on. Some kids looked pretty excited about the dance. Bianca got asked four times! A fifth actually came up to her, but I chucked a book at him and gave him a bloody nose.

Finally the 7:00 came. I threw on jeans and a black T-shirt. Yup. That's my whole dressy thing.

Bianca and I walked to the gymnasium. The dance was boring… at first. Then Mrs. Gottschalk and Dr. Thorn walked toward the entrance. By the way, Gottschalk? She was made to be a teacher.

A while later she came back with three new kids. There was this black-haired kid with green eyes, a girl that looked like a punk rocker, and a tall blonde.

Grover immediately went over to them. I had a bad feeling about this.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_How was it? This chapter was hard to write. Enjoy it, then review. Please! I could really use the motivation. Keep reading and reviewing!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Thank you! Thanks to all the reviewers out there. You guys are what gets me to write the next chapter. Sorry for another wait, but its hard to write what I have already read. Chapter four!_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

I watched Grover run over to the three kids in his ridiculous Grunt shirt. "Those kids seem different." I mumbled to Bianca.

She started a scolding, which encouraged me to shuffle my Mythomagic cards. I could still tell that she was sensing something too, because she kept looking around.

I shuffled around a cheerleader huddle, stopping a make-over to appear on my face. I ducked under a black balloon, then walked back over to Bianca.

An invisible grip suddenly grabbed the scruff of my neck. I felt a couple of trading cards slip. Indignantly I remembered that my manticore card had fell to the ground.

It was only until later I found out how flippin' ironic that was. "Don't make any sound." Dr. Thorn whispered in my ear.

Dr. Thorn steered us down a dark corridor, until we came to this nondescript room. Dr. Thorn hid in a corner, and seconds later a kid came in.

He was the same kid I had seen at the dance. Average height, sea-green eyes, and bushy black hair. The one thing I didn't expect was him holding a sword. It was probably three feet long, with golden studs in the pommel.

Lowering the tip off his sword, he said, "It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you." He looked at us again.

"My name's Percy." He stated. "I'm going to take you out of here, get you safe." Suddenly he whirled and a WHIISHHH came sounded. Something slammed Percy into a wall. He ineffectually slashed his sword.

A cold dark laugh echoed through the hall. "Yes, Perseus Jackson," Dr. Thorn said. Him saying the _J_ in Jackson reminded me of his weird accent.

" I know who you are." I saw Percy trying to free his shoulder. As I looked, I noticed what had pinned him to a wall was a spike, perhaps a thorn. That's when it hit me, _thorn. _

What a great cover name. Dr. Thorn slipped out of the shadows. He barely looked human, well, that is if he is human…… but still, he looked like a ghost. Multi-colored eyes glinting maliciously, he spoke again.

"Thank you for coming out of the gym," he said, "I hat middle school dances." O har har. Percy made another swing with his sword. Dr. Thorn was just out of reach.

Dr. Thorn's arms didn't even move, but another dagger, thorn thing slammed into the stone wall, a half-inch from Bianca's face.

"_Oh, if I could get my hands on him," _I thought as Bianca let out a high pitched yelp.

"All three of you will come with me," Dr. Thorn said. "Quietly, obediently. If you make a single noise, if you call out or try to fight, I will show you just how accurately I can throw."

Dr. Thorn made us move like cattle, as if he were being paid to get us somewhere quickly. Actually, he just might be doing just that. I mused.

Percy closed his eyes. "What are you doing Jackson?" Dr. Thorn hissed. "Keep moving!" Percy opened his eyes.

"It's my shoulder, It burns." He said miserably.

"Bah! My poison causes pain. It will not kill you. Walk!" Dr. Thorn retorted. I saw Percy screw his face up. He almost looked like he was giving birth.

Dr. Thorn pushed us roughly into the forest. I began to feel cold. "There is a clearing ahead, we will summon your ride." Dr. Thorn announced.

"What ride?" My sister demanded, "Where are you taking us?"

"Silence, you insufferable girl!" Dr. Thorn ordered.

Nobody said that to Bianca. "Don't talk to my sister that way!" I said, my voice quivering. Percy threw a half surprised, half appraising look at me.

Dr. Thorn growled menacingly. Oh nuts. Luckily, he didn't impale me. We continued walking until we reached a clearing. "Halt." Dr. Thorn said.

I saw dark mist ahead. There was also salt in the air. We were by the sea. Percy stumbled, and Bianca caught him. "Thanks." he mumbled.

Bianca and Percy whispered to each other a little. "I'm scared." I mumbled as I toyed with an Apollo figurine.

"Stop talking!" face me!" Dr. Thorn barked. I turned and saw him slip a phone from his jacket. He hit a button on the side. "The package-it is ready to deliver." He said into it. It must've been in walkie-talkie mode. There was a garbled reply.

Percy hesitantly looked down at the sea. Dr. Thorn laughed scornfully. "By all means, Son of Poseidon. _Jump!_ There is a sea save yourself." He said.

_Poseidon?_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Sorry if this is a cliffy, which it is. Anywho, Does anyone know when The Sword of Hades takes place? Tell me in a review. Add in any comments. Review please! I will give anyone who leaves a review a cyber high five!_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey there people. I've been busy and haven't been able to write. Here's chapter 5! And a disclaimer.**_

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**I do not own PJO or any of its characters. I do have a shirt that says I U. **_

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Ummmm, I'm pretty sure Poseidon is the Greek god of the seas. "What did he call you?" Bianca muttered.

"I'll explain later." Percy replied.

"You do have a plan right?" She asked.

Instead of listening he looked thoughtfully at the dark waters below.

"I would kill you before you ever reached the water," Dr. Thorn said dispassionately.

I felt like I would burst with fear. Was he going to kill me too? "You do not realize who I am, do you?" He said gazing at Percy intently.

_Heck no!_ That thought was reinforced when I saw a…… tail? A spike whistled so close to Percy it nicked his ear.

"Unfortunately, you are wanted alive, if possible. Otherwise you would already be dead. Fear blossomed in my chest.

"Who wants us?" Bianca demanded. "Because if you think you'll get a ransom, you're wrong. We don't have family. Nico and I….." Her voice broke. "We've only got each other.

My insides seized up. I want a family so, so, bad! "Awww," Dr. Thorn said. "Do not worry little brats. You will meet my employer soon enough. Then you will have a brand-new family."

"Luke." Percy spoke up. "You work for Luke."

Dr. Thorn's mouth twisted like Percy had just spit on him. "You have no idea what is happening, Perseus Jackson. I will let the General enlighten you. You are going to do him a great service tonight. He's looking forward to meeting you."

"The _G_eneral?" Percy said. He said the G with a French accent, like Dr. Thorn, and I would have fallen down laughing if I weren't so flippin afraid. Percy realized too. "I mean….. Who's the General?

Ignoring Percy, Dr. Thorn turned and looked into the distance. Ahh, here we are your transportation." And then I heard it. A mechanical _thump-thump-thump_.

A helicopter glided toward us. "Where are you taking us?" I asked my voice cracking.

"You should be honored boy. You will have the opportunity to join a great army! Just like that silly game you play with cards and dolls.

At that point, my temper broke. "They're not dolls! They're figurines and you take your great army and-"

Dr, Thorn stopped me. "Now, now." He warned. "You will soon change your mind about joining us, boy. And if you do not….. There are other uses for half-bloods. There are many mouths to feed. The Great Stirring is underway.

"The great what?" Percy asked.

Dr. Thorn smiled evilly. "The stirring of monsters. The worst of them, the most powerful, are now walking. Monsters that have no been seen in thousands of years. They will cause death and destruction the likes of which mortals have ever known!"

He continued, "And soon we shall have the most important monster of all-the one that shall bring the downfall of Olympus!"

Was this guy for real? Olympus, monsters, death and destruction. What? Bianca and Percy whispered furiously. I inched over toward them.

Suddenly, an invisible force hit me in the back, sending me sprawling on the ground. Dr, Thorn sent a volley toward us, but they flew harmlessly over our heads.

Two people came forward. One was Grover, and the other was the spunky black-haired girl. The girl twirled a bracelet on her left and, and clicked a Mace canister with her right.

The Mace canister collapsed and expanded, until she held a long spear. That wasn't the scary part. The bracelet became a huge shield, with an engraving of a gorgon head.

My head spun. What's happening? The spunky girl charged with her spear. "For Zeus!" She exclaimed.

Was I with some weird Greek fanatics?

The girl thrust her spear at Dr. Thorn's head, and I thought he might be the world's first creepy headmaster on a stick, but he snarled and swatted it away with his…..paw?

His hand became a furry paw with huge claws, with which he slammed against the girl's shield. She rolled back and got on her feet.

Dr. Thorn sprouted a tail, and sent a volley of thorns at the girl. She caught them on her shield, but the sheer brute force knocked her down.

Grover sprang up and played a tune on his pipes. Vines sprouted at Dr. Thorn's feet, holding him in place.

Dr. Thorn roared, and changed. He had the body of a lion, but the same face. A manticore!

"A manticore!" A blonde girl said, appearing out of thin air.

"Who are you people?" Bianca demanded. "And what is that?"

"A manticore." I gasped out. "He's got three-thousand attack power plus five saving throws!" They looked at me puzzled, but were snapped out of it as Dr. Thorn broke free and snarled.

"Get down!" The blonde said, pushing Bianca and me down. When I looked up, Percy had a large shield.

"Yield!" Dr. Thorn roared.

"Never!" The spunky girl yelled back. She charged at him, but the helicopter was finally here. Sleek and black, it trained rockets at her.

Dr. Thorn knocked her shield away with his tail. "No!" Percy yelled. He intercepted a spike aimed at the spunky girl's chest, the n held the shield over them.

Dr, Thorn laughed scornfully. "Now do you see how hopeless it is? Yield, little heroes." Suddenly, a piercing hunting horn sounded in the distance.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**So sorry about the wait! I have no excuse. I hope you liked it, and please, please, please drop in a review. Cyber cookies for those who do!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hey! Huge thanks to all my reviewers, who make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Cyber cookies!_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_I do not own anything Rick owns. Obviously._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Dr. Thorn froze. "No," he muttered. "It cannot be-." His words were cut off as a glowing silver arrow slammed into his shoulder. He let out an unearthly wail of agony.

"Curse you!" He cried. With that, he sent thorns where the arrow came from. Immediately, silver arrows streaked, and cut the thorns in half.

Dr. Thorn ripped the arrow out with a shout of pain. Seeing this, Percy slashed at him. Unfortunately, the little loser he was, he ducked and hit his tail into Percy's shield, knocking him down.

The archers approached from the woods. They numbered a dozen, the youngest about ten, the oldest about fourteen. They wore silvery clothes and were armed with bows.

"The Hunters!" The blonde cried.

"Great." Muttered the spunky girl. One of the older girls stepped forward. She was tall and graceful, with copper colored skin.

The bowstring gave a creak as the pulled it back to her cheek. I noticed she had a band of silver on her head. "Permission to kill, my lady?" She kept her arrow pointing at Dr. Thorn.

Dr. Thorn wailed. "This is not fair! Direct interference! It is against the Ancient Laws!

"Not so." Another girl said. She was a bit younger then the bow-happy Hunter., and prettier, but don't tell Bianca I said that. "The hunting of wild beasts is within my sphere. And you foul creature, are a wild beast."

She looked at the older girl. "Zoë, permission granted."

Dr. Thorn growled menacingly. "If I cannot take these alive, I will have them dead!" He lunged at Percy and the spunky girl.

"No!" The blonde yelled. She leapt onto Dr. Thorn's back. She drove her knife into his mane. Dr. Thorn howled.

"Get back half-blood!" Zoë yelled. "Get out of the line of fire!" But the blonde hung on, so the Zoë gave the order.

"Fire!" she ordered.

"No!" Percy screamed. The Hunters paid no heed. Zoë's arrow caught him in the neck. The others hit his midsection.

Dr. Thorn staggered back, yelling. "This is not the end huntress! You shall pay!" Before anybody could do anything, he jumped off the cliff.

Ummm, I began to question his reasoning. _Hey! To save myself from death, I'm going to jump off a cliff!_ Weirdo.

"Annabeth!" Percy yelled, and I noticed she'd gone off the cliff too.

Unexpectedly, the helicopter started shooting machine gun rounds. Some scattered, but the leader, the one who gave Zoë permission, looked on calmly. "Mortals are not allowed to witness my hunt." She announced. She said mortal as if she wasn't one.

She thrust her hand out, turning the helicopter, people and all, into ravens. I stared dumbstruck at her.

The others talked to the newcomers, but I kept staring at the beautiful girl with eyes full of moonlight. I caught inklings of what they were saying, "Four half-bloods and a satyr, milady."

I even caught something about jumping off cliffs. Probably Percy. I haven't known him long, but he still doesn't seem like the strongest god in the Mythomagic deck.

Suddenly, the beautiful girl stared at Percy, here eyes glowing. "I am Artemis, goddess of the Hunt."

As soon as she said it, I knew it was true. Percy stuttered. "Um…… okay." was his well thought out reply.

Grover went head-over heels. He knelt as if he were proposing and started yammering. "Thank you Lady Artemis, You're so…. You're so….wow."

I rolled my eyes. Bet that one worked on the ladies every time. "Get up goat-boy. We have other things to worry about. Annabeth's gone." The spunky girl growled.

"Whoa." Bianca cut in. " Hold up. Time out." Everyone stared at her as she pointed fingers. "Who…who are you people?"

Artemis's expression turned soft, even sad. "It might be a better question, my dear, to ask who you are. Who are your parents?"

Bianca looked over at me, but I was staring at Artemis again. "Our parents are dead." Bianca began. "We're orphans, There's a bank trust that pays for our school, but…" She stopped, looking at everyone.

"What?" She asked exasperatedly. "I'm telling the truth."

"You are a half-blood." Zoë said matter-of-factly. It was hard to ell what she said, it sounded like she was from the middle ages. "One of thy parents was mortal. The other was an Olympian."

"An Olympian….Athlete?" Bianca asked.

"No." Zoë said in her accent. "One of the gods."

"Cool!" I exploded.

"No, not cool." Bianca scolded.

I danced in a frenzy. This was every 11 year old, myth magic obsessed, orphan's dream! "Does Zeus really have lightning bolts that do 600 damage? Does he get extra movement points for-"

"Nico, shut up!" Bianca said, her face in her hands. "This is not your stupid Mythomagic game, okay? There are no gods."

Well, isn't someone grumpy?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Thank you reviewers! You guys are the best. I hoped you liked the chapter. Do you guys know how long the quest in TC lasts? Tell me in a review. Tell me how I did. Please!!!_


End file.
